


Half a holiday

by rudesunyoung



Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [7]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Jewish Jennie Kim, Romance, Slice of Life, Youtube AU, vlogger jennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudesunyoung/pseuds/rudesunyoung
Summary: Jennie and Lisa document how their family celebrates the holidays and eat too many sugar cookies in between editing vlogs.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099083
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Half a holiday

“Is that _really_ Santa?” Hanna asks skeptically. 

Her hands tighten around Lisa’s neck unconsciously, glancing past the shoulders of other adults in the line as they wait with their kids to take pictures with Santa. It’s Wednesday and the middle of the day at that, so the mall isn’t _that_ packed but the line stretches around the bakery that Jennie once got food poisoning from and it feels like they’ve been in the same spot for awhile, so it makes sense that Hanna would start getting curious and asking questions. 

“How can he be here when he has to make toys?” she asks turning to Lisa with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Um- well, you know-” she shrugs and she hates that Jennie isn’t the one here with Hanna because she always knows how to make up stories and the kids really just run with it. But since Hyun has been sick, Jennie didn’t want to risk him getting any worse or deal with him crying for hours in the mall, so she stayed back home with him. 

“That’s why tomorrow is the last day,” Lisa says and adjusts her arm under Hanna’s bottom, lifting her up higher on her hip. 

“Santa is gonna go back and finish making the toys. He did most of them before he came here.”

Hanna looks at her for a long second, long enough that the line actually moves forward, but purses her lips in the same way that Jennie does when she’s thinking really hard, before the four-year-old giggles and messes with the hair on the nape of Lisa’s neck. 

“Did he finish mine?”

“Your presents?”

“Hm!” she nods seriously. 

“I don’t know,” Lisa snorts. “Were you a good girl this year?” she tickles her underneath her chin and Hanna squirms back, squealing high in her throat as Lisa starts laughing. 

“Yes!” she giggles. “I ate everything for dinner and-and-and I helped Hyun tie his shoes!”

“When did you do that?!” Lisa gasps.

 _“Mommy!”_ Hanna laughs, tugging on the back of her neck with both hands. “All the time!”

“Okay, okay,” she nods. She bends down to press a quick kiss to the tip of her nose and chuckles when Hanna wrinkles her nose and and crosses her eyes to try to look down at the spot that Lisa kissed. 

As the line moves ahead slowly, Hanna buries her face in Lisa’s neck, her breaths becoming small and even as they start to reach the front of the entrance. 

The floor is decorated as a makeshift pile of snow out of white fabric and styrofoam balls spread around the entrance and in front of Santa Claus's chair in order to make it look like snowballs. The teenagers helping the children on Santa’s lap and taking the pictures, are dressed as elves with plastic pointy ears attached to the side of their head and makeup rubbed onto their cheeks and their noses to make them seem flush. 

The closer Lisa gets to the front, the louder the Christmas music from the laptop becomes. The woman in front of her, holds both of her daughter’s hands, one of them twisting around excitedly in her overalls and pink puffer jacket as she points at Santa. While the other little girl simply yawns into her mom’s leg and rubs her face against the denim. She glances at Lisa from the corner of her eye and just as she lifts her hand to wave at her, Hanna moves her face away from her neck and grabs her hand, pulling it to her chest. 

“Mommy - ” she frowns with that same furrow of her brows. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” she chuckles. “Look, it’s almost your turn,” Lisa says, pointing to the front where the two little girls are starting to climb off of Santa’s lap. 

Immediately, Hanna’s entire mood changes as she squirms to be let down on her feet. Once the teenage elves are done escorting the children out the separate entrance to their mother, Hanna is practically clutching the candy-cane themed fence that surrounds the ‘North Pole.’

“For someone that was questioning the validity of Santa thirty minutes ago, you sure are excited.”

“What’s vadidy mean, mommy?” Hanna asks looking upside down at Lisa. 

Before she can answer her, one of the elves with a short pixie haircut and a nose piercing, opens the gate and takes Hanna’s hand, leading her towards the large red chair situated in the middle of the fake presents, cardboard cutout standees of reindeer, and a big red bag situated on the side of Santa’s chair. 

Hanna scrambles onto his lap immediately, beaming up at the older man as he laughs and settles Hanna on his lap to face the camera. 

He looks like every mall Santa that Lisa’s seen before, so she doesn’t have the heart to make a snarky comment as she watches Hanna touch his white beard or tug on the end of his hat. 

After the pictures are done, Hanna runs over to Lisa and hugs her around her legs as she collects the developed pictures and pays at the counter. 

“Did you have fun talking to Santa?” Lisa smiles. 

Hanna jumps up and down by her side until she picks her up, tightening her hands around her as they make their way to the exit. 

“I asked him where Mrs. Claus was and he said that she is at the North Pole taking care of the reindeer!”

“Really?”

“Mm! And I asked him did he miss his home and he said that he did, but he has a lot of fun passing out presents.”

“Wow!” Lisa laughs. “How about we get home so we can tell mama everything?”

“And show her my pictures?”

“And show her your pictures, yes” Lisa says, kissing her cheek.

* * *

“Hey,” Jennie whispers, closing the door softly behind her. 

Lisa finishes setting up the camera at the foot of their bed and waves her over where she’s sitting amongst a pile of wrapping paper, tape, scissors, and bows. 

Jennie climbs on the bed, her hair still wet from the shower and pecks Lisa on her cheek. She’s dressed in a matching set of checked pajamas that Lisa had picked up at Walmart and despite telling her how ugly the color was and having to hold up her pants because they were two sizes too large, Jennie hadn’t taken them off. 

“They’re sleeping,” Jennie says. 

She turns to the camera and smiles, waving at it quickly before grabbing the first present that Lisa hands her. 

“I thought it would be fun if you guys watched us wrap presents and answer your questions that you guys left on Twitter.”

Lisa opens her phone and snorts as she reads it to herself before she shows it to Jennie. 

“Okay...um **@wenwoo** asks: why did you guys not celebrate the holidays before?”

Jennie turns over the Spider-Man coloring book and tapes the last of the paper together before looking up. 

“Well, I was raised Jewish, so my family has always celebrated Hanukkah.”

“And I was raised Buddhist, so not many people celebrate Christmas in Thailand.” Lisa nods. “I don’t even think I started to take notice until I went overseas.” 

Jennie passes her the gift and Lisa places it down in a separate pile on the other side of the bed. She hands Jennie the phone and grabs the other present, a karaoke radio for Hanna, and begins wrapping it. 

“Um, **@tylerv** asks: do you guys celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah, then?”

Lisa rips off a piece of tape and haphazardly secures the present, the wrapping paper torn in some areas and sticking out in others. Jennie stares at the gift long enough that Lisa peeks at her from the corner of her eye and her face turns red as she slides the gift back over to Jennie.

 _“Please_ , baby?” she whines. 

Jennie sighs loudly, rolling her eyes, but grabs the gift anyway and tosses the phone in Lisa’s lap. 

“Love you!” she beams. 

“Shut the fuck up,” she grumbles. “I’m going to edit this out of the video.”

Lisa leans over all trash between them and presses a loud kiss to her cheek, the older girl gagging as Lisa laughs and presses a series of kisses to her cheek until Jennie shoves her away with a huff and her ears slightly red. 

“Well, to answer your question, **@tylerv** , yes, we celebrate both now. We’re not strictly religious or anything but we want the kids to be able to have the experience of celebrating both and it’s important to Jennie for the kids to know that they’re Jewish too. But really, they can do whatever they want and if they want to celebrate Hanukkah and not Christmas or vice versa, then that’s okay too.” 

Lisa scrolls down and finds another question, glancing up at Jennie as she smiles at the camera and reaches for another gift. 

“Babe, **@ameliasuns** asks: what’s our favorite holiday memory?” 

Jennie holds her hand out for the phone and Lisa passes it to her with a frown. 

“My favorite holiday memory was when I was younger- I think seven- and I went to an aquarium with my parents for the first time. I got my face painted with my best friend and then I had hot chocolate all night. It was the best!”

Lisa snorts and almost pinched her cheek, but she was already on thin ice as it was and she wasn’t really looking forward to getting punched out on Christmas Eve. 

“Wait- your parents didn’t take you to an aquarium until you were _seven_?”

“Yeah…” Jennie says slowly. “I mean maybe it could have been earlier but who knows - and so what?!” 

“I was just curious!” Lisa laughed. “I swear!” 

Jennie stuck her tongue out at her and Lisa tackled her to the bed, the phone flying out of Jennie’s hand as she shrieked and broke out laughing when the younger girl hugged her tightly. 

“The presents!” 

“Fuck the presents!”

“Lisa!”

The other girl pressed a kiss to her ear before sitting back up, fixing her hair and straightening her pajama top while Jennie shoved her. 

“I have to edit that out now!” she shook her head. “Punk,” she muttered under her breath.

Lisa chuckled, puckering her lips for a kiss and although Jennie tried to ignore her, she leaned over to kiss her back softly. 

“What’s _your_ favorite holiday memory?” She murmured. 

Lisa smoothed Jennie's hair back, tucking a few strands behind her ear as Jennie smiled and pulled back some. 

“Do you remember our first year together when we went to New York and you took me ice skating?” 

“And you fell flat on your ass?” Jennie snorted. “Why is that your favorite memory?”

“Because I was with you and that was my first time in New York and it was just- I was really happy with you.” 

Lisa can still remember the way the city had looked as they stood at the top of the Empire State Building and how freezing cold Jennie’s fingers felt when she shoved them into her pocket and grabbed a hold of her hand. 

“You tried to teach me how to skate,” Lisa laughed. 

She had spent more time on the ground than actually upright skating on the ice, but actually seeing Jennie laugh so hard at her repeated attempts and then drinking hot chocolate as they huddled close to each other hours later was probably one of her favorite memories.

“We should go back some time...” Jennie whispered. “Just you and me,” she said looking up at Lisa. 

“You don’t want to take the kids?!” Lisa gasped. 

“Shut up!” Jennie laughed, punching her shoulder. She grabbed one of the presents by her feet and tossed it to Lisa as she grabbed her phone. 

“Hey, this one from **@yoora** asks: what’s your favorite holiday movie?” 

“Easy!” Lisa chirped. “The Polar Express. That movie is a classic,” she said and ripped a piece of tape to secure the gift. 

“You even got the kids obsessed with that movie,” Jennie smiled. “Can you not recite it word for word?” 

“Of course! Watch, all aboard-”

Jennie clamped a hand over her mouth, shushing her as she giggled. 

“Not _now_ , dummy.”

Lisa mumbles something behind her hand that she can’t understand and before the younger girl can do something nasty like lick her palm, she pulls her hand away. 

“What’s my favorite holiday movie?”

“Isn’t it Elf?”

“Yep,” she nods. “Do you remember that part in the movie when Will Ferrell got drunk in the mailroom?” She laughed. 

“And he did that dumb break dance on that table because he thought that whiskey was syrup?” Lisa snorted. 

Jennie cackled as she scrolled through her phone before picking another question. 

“Um, **@sailornoon** asks: do you wear pjs or do you dress up on Christmas morning?”

“Pjs!” Lisa said and showed the camera the gift in her hands before starting to wrap it. 

“Maybe if our parents were here we would get dressed…” Jennie mused. “But otherwise, it’s just too much work.” 

“Another one, from **@sanaisgod** asks: do we open presents on Christmas Eve or Christmas morning?”

“We usually open Christmas presents in the morning, but every night after we light a candle on the menorah, the kids can open one present.”

“If they stay up past midnight, they can open a present. But I don’t think they will,” Jennie snorted.

The older girl sets her phone down and reaches for one of the gifts next to Lisa, a fluffy Buzz Lightyear pillow for Hanna. 

“Baby,” Lisa says, grabbing her phone and choosing the next question. “ **@Miyazaki** asks: what’s the weirdest gift you’ve ever received?”

“Uh….”

“Maybe—“ she sticks her tongue out in concentration. “One year, I think it was like the fifth night of Hanukkah and my aunt gave me some pads. It was so _embarrassing_!” She groaned. 

“Like my dad and my cousins were just looking at me and I don’t know- I was _twelve_ and I just wanted to die. I think I honestly cried.”

“Don’t you fucking laugh!”

“I’m not!” Lisa wheezed but no matter how much she tried to deny it, Jennie could see how hard she was biting back a smile and it made her want to punch her. 

“I just- _really_? _Pads_? What kind of...monster would do that?” and before Jennie could respond, Lisa was throwing her head back and laughing loudly, her entire body shaking as she fell back against the pillows.

“Fucking hate you,” Jennie muttered to Lisa. 

The younger girl laughed for a long minute. Jennie staring at her with a straight face until Lisa was wiping her eyes and trying to crawl her way into Jennie’s lap.

“Get away from me, jerk!”

“I’m sorry!” She wheezed. “It’s just- I can imagine twelve year old you and how fucking mad you probably were!”

She pushed her face into Jennie’s stomach, laughing quietly as Jennie tried to push her away, but it was useless. Now that she thought about it, yeah, she was fucking upset. Who the hell buys their niece pads for Hanukkah?! But with Lisa laughing and looking back on how humiliating that experience was, it was a little bit funny. 

So even though she punched Lisa’s shoulder and shoved at her, Jennie couldn’t help but laugh along with Lisa as well. 

“What’s the worst present _you’ve_ ever gotten?”

Lisa twisted around on her back, staring up at Jennie as she wiped her eyes and shrugged. 

“Um...I don’t know? I don’t remember getting anything that I haven’t liked…”

“Not _one_?” Jennie narrowed her eyes. 

“I don’t remember,” Lisa chuckled. “Maybe...I think I got this CD for some American band in college, but it was like horribly scratched so I couldn’t even listen to it.”

“Lame,” Jennie pouted, flicking her nose.

“Are there any more questions?” 

While Lisa stretched her hand out to reach for the phone, Jennie leaned down and kissed her temple, inhaling the smell of baby lotion and her lemon body wash that they shared.

“Let’s see…” she whispered, unlocking the screen and scrolling through. 

“Um… **@nic** asks: if you could stand under the mistletoe with any celebrity, who would it be?” 

“Easy,” Jennie grinned. “Rihanna. I want her to use tongue and everything,” Jennie laughed and then proceeded to act out a horrible imitation of a kiss by opening her mouth and licking her lips. 

"That was so ugly, I almost asked for a divorce," Lisa frowned, staring at Jennie in disgust. "Is that what you look like when we make out? A tragedy, honestly."

“Shut the fuck up!" she giggled. 

“It can be anyone! Are you really telling me that you wouldn’t want _Rihanna’s_ tongue down your throat?”

“I’m not saying that—!”

“Exactly!” Jennie giggles. “Just choose someone already, then.”

“I don’t know…” Lisa frowned. “Maybe...that one chick from Knives Out...what was the nurse’s name?”

“Marta?”

“Yeah, her! I think her name is Ana...Ana de Armas...definitely her. Want her to like bite my lip…” she murmured, nodding her head.

Jennie snorted, pinching her cheek and taking the phone out of her hand as Lisa sat up. 

“Okay, this will be the last one then we have to set out the cookies for Santa. This question from **@iamyourjoy** asks: real Christmas tree or fake tree?”

“Fake tree,” both girls said at the same time. 

“How long have we had this tree?” Lisa asked Jennie. 

“I think the year before Hanna was born…” she answered. “We got a discount remember? And then we bought those cute decorations from that one antique store where we got the menorah.”

“So...about five years?”

“And it still looks great!” Lisa beamed. “Also, it’s detachable, so it’s really easy to take apart and put away. We recommend plastic trees; save the planet!”

Jennie shoved her, snorting as Lisa laughed and reached for the camera. 

“Hope you guys enjoyed us answering your questions. We’re gonna put these presents under the tree now.”

Lisa turned the camera around as Jennie and her grabbed a handful of gifts and quietly shuffled out of the room in order to avoid waking the kids up. In the living room, the lights on the tree flicker across the floor, decorating it in multicolors as Jennie pushes some of the gifts under the tree, while Lisa puts the rest in the stockings that hang near the TV mantle. On the dining table, the two candles in the menorah are lit, the flames flickering underneath the fan as Jennie places two small boxes on the table. 

“Can you check on the cookies, baby?” Jennie whispered.

Lisa kinda doesn’t want to move. Not when she watches the way Jennie keeps slightly moving the menorah around on the table, as if it needs to be any more perfect. Or the way she fiddles with her thumbs after rearranging the presents beside the set of matches.

But she does. As she turns to walk into the kitchen, Lisa balances the camera in one hand and peeks into the oven, whistling quietly under her breath.

“These look so good! Let’s take them out.”

She sets the camera down and grabs the oven mitts on the counter, placing them on quickly and pulling the tray out to set it on the stove. 

“I wanna try one…” she mused. “But they’re too hot,” she frowns. 

Lisa tried to fan them with one of the mitts but Jennie chooses to walk in at that exact moment and Lisa hurriedly tosses the mitts onto the counter. 

“Oh, you didn’t plate them?”

“Nope!”

Jennie sighed, rolling her eyes and opened the cabinet, grabbing down a small glass plate and putting the cookies on them. 

“Should we put icing or something on them—” Lisa asks, already making her way over to the pantry and looking through the multitude of cake boxes, sprinkle trays, and decorating sprays. 

“...Mommy…”

Lisa jumped, the camera almost falling out of her hand as she knocked over a few of the boxes on the shelf. 

“Hyun- you scared us! Are you okay?”

“Why are you up, buddy?” Lisa checked the camera to make sure it was okay and rubbed the lens off with the sleeve of her night shirt as she walked out of the pantry and shut the door. 

Hyun trudged forward, half of his blanket wrapped around his shoulders and the rest dragging behind him on the floor as he went to Jennie. 

“I told you I wanted to wait for Santa...then I heard you and mommy talking.”

Jennie opened her arms and he wasted no time wrapping himself around her and pushing his face into her neck. When Jennie stood upright, Hyun locked his ankles around her back and squealed at the sight of the cookies.

“Mama, cookies!”

“Those are for, _Santa_ ,” Lisa snorted and ruffled his hair. 

“Santa can’t eat all those by himself,” he frowned and twisted around to try to reach for one.

“No, no, no,” Jennie laughed, moving away from the stove. “They’re not meant for you.”

Hyun crosses his arms over his chest, pushing his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout and leveling a glare at Jennie. 

“But - but - but.”

“Nope,” she shook her head. “Maybe, if you stay up long enough then you can ask Santa for some.”

His eyebrows furrowed at that and while Jennie walked out of kitchen, Lisa balances the camera in one hand, and the plate of cookies in the other as she followed her to the living room. 

“How long do I have to stay up?” He asked Jennie.

“I don’t know...Santa has a lot of houses to visit.”

When she sat down on the couch, Hyun held out his hand and started counting off of his fingers, but his math was a little off and he could never get past four, so he started just making random numbers up.

“Maybe…” he sighed. “Maybe, mama. Maybe, I can stay up until this many!” He said seriously, holding up five fingers.

“Until five in the morning?!” Lisa asked him. 

When she sat down beside Jennie, she pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and spread it across both of them, setting the camera on the coffee table. 

“Is that late?” Hyun frowned. 

“It’s pretty late, yeah,” Jennie nodded and brushed his curls out of his eyes. 

“I can do it!” He huffed and twisted around in Jennie’s lap to lay his head against her chest. And even though he yawned into her T-shirt and rubbed his eye with his fist, he kicked his legs in excitement when Lisa pointed out she could hear the sleigh bells.

“Don’t say that,” Jennie snorted, nudging Lisa with her shoulder.

“Why not?”

“Because...you _can’t_ for one and two, he might really try to stay up because he’ll want to wait —”

“Santa came!”

Lisa jumped, almost elbowing Jennie in the face as Hanna rushed into the living room and fell to her knees to point at the presents.

“Santa came!”

“No, he didn’t!” Hyun shook his head. “Those are mommy and mama’s gifts! Santa didn’t eat his cookies!”

Hyun wiggles out of Jennie’s lap and runs to point at the plate of sweets on the table.

“I saw them make it!”

“Hyun, please stop shouting,” Jennie yawned and opened her arms, hoping that he would come lay back down but it was no use.

Hanna got to her feet and studied the cookies before she spun around and walked toward Lisa with her lips pushed out in a pout.

“When is Santa coming, mommy?”

“Later!” Hyun chirped and spread his blanket down in front of the Christmas tree before taking a seat.

Hanna ignored the camera in favor of sitting down next to her brother and put her head in her hands. It was so funny that Lisa zoomed in to capture her expression and Jennie elbowed her in the side.

“Maybe he’s still talking to kids at the mall, noona,” Hyun suggested and patted her hair in a way that was supposed to be comforting.

* * *

“They’re asleep,” Jennie whispered, turning the camera around and recording the kids curled up next to each other beside the tree.

 _“Anddddd_ it’s officially midnight,” Lisa chuckled. 

She stepped in the frame behind Jennie and pressed a kiss to her cheek, laughing when Jennie pretended to wipe it away before pressing two quick kisses to her cheek again. 

“I’ll put them in bed and then we can light one of the candles, okay?”

“You don’t want to wake them up for it?”

Jennie stares down at them and wrinkles her nose as she shakes her head. “Nah, it’s okay. We can just do it. Let them sleep.”

When Lisa took the kids back to their room, Jennie set the camera down on the table and waved at it before pulling something up on her phone. 

“Um...so, when you light the candle, you usually recite a prayer, so I’ll do that when Lisa comes back.”

Jennie rubs her hands down the front of her sleep pants and glances over her shoulder when Lisa comes around the corner. 

“Okay,” she grins. 

When she joins her at her side, Lisa lifts the candle out of the center of the menorah and watches as Jennie lights it.

“This is the shamash. This is what you use to light the other candles.”

As Lisa lights the third candle, Jennie reads a prayer off of her phone and when she finishes, Lisa sets the shamash back on the menorah and hugs the older girl around her waist. The flames reflect off the windowsill and they stand in silence, watching as the candles flicker. When Lisa kisses the side of her neck, Jennie hums before grabbing one of the boxes by the side and pushing it next to Lisa’s hand. 

“Open it.”

“Okay,” Lisa murmurs.

She lets go of Jennie and has to stop herself from grinning as she rips apart the paper and pulls the tape away to reveal an iPhone charger.

Lisa laughs out loud and presses a wet kiss to her cheek, the other girl giggling until she’s able to push Lisa away and wipe her cheek.

“Do you like it?” 

“Yeah,” she nods. “Dude, I still can’t believe Hyun tried to flush mine down the toilet.”

"Don't call me _dude_ ," Jennie snorted and rubbed Lisa’s arm, watching her stare at the box in her hands before she raised an eyebrow at the other girl and motioned to the other box on the table. 

“Your turn.”

“It better not be toothpaste,” Jennie muttered and when Lisa laughed, Jennie shoved her again before grabbing her own gift.

Last night, Lisa had given her a small travel pack of mouthwash and besides being offended at the gesture, Lisa had spent over ten minutes laughing and telling her that it was a gag gift before gifting Jennie with a book that she had been meaning to read for awhile. _Yes_ , the mouthwash was currently in their bathroom right now, but still, it was a dumb gift. 

Jennie was more careful, pulling the paper apart and taking off the bow to see a small Mr. Potato head plush. Jennie bit down on her lip, brushing the rest of the wrapping paper away to show it to the camera.

“Wow," she chuckled. "I actually love it,” she smiled, and touched the back of Lisa’s neck, guiding her head down to press a soft kiss to her lips. 

“I love _you_ ,” and she felt Lisa’s grin against her lips as she kissed her back. 

When her hands wound themselves around her waist, she pulled back slightly and ran her finger down the slope of Lisa's nose and then leaned forward on the tip of her toes to kiss her again.

“Do you really like it, Jennie?”

“Yeah, I do,” she nodded. “It’s so cute and it’ll fit in with the others.”

Lisa kisses her again and Jennie chuckled, running her hand down the curve of her spine and pushing it underneath her shirt. 

“The camera…” she mumbled.

“You can edit it out,” Lisa chuckled against her cheek and spun the girl around, hauling her up by her thighs as Jennie shrieked and tightened her arms around her neck. 

“Happy Hanukkah,” Lisa smiles and kisses her nose.

“Merry Christmas,” Jennie whispered.

* * *

Lisa yawns, stretching her arms above her head as watches the sunlight filter through the blinds. 

She rubs her eyes and feels around the mattress, Jennie’s side of the bed is still warm which means she must have just got up too. 

Lisa groans, rolling over on the mattress and pushing her face into the other girl’s pillow, smelling her shampoo and the scent of detergent. 

It takes about another ten minutes before she actually decides to move and put some clothes on. When she pads out of the bedroom, her socks shuffling along the hardwood floors, she can hear the kids playing in the living room and the sound of music in the background. 

Jennie is seated on the floor, recording the kids singing along to some children’s Hebrew song on the TV. 

Lisa quietly makes her way around the couch and slides down to sit on the floor next to Jennie, wrapping the blanket around her as she brings her wife into her lap.

“Good morning,” she whispers.

Jennie tangles their hands together, her skin warm as she takes their hands and places them in her lap. Lisa can feel the cool band of her wedding ring and unconsciously, she tightens her arms around the other girl, feeling her heartbeat against her chest. 

“Did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah,” Lisa says, kissing her underneath her ear. “Have you been up long?” 

“Nope. I was getting some water and I heard them in Hanna’s room playing, so we just came out here to wait for you —”

“Mommy’s awake!” Hyun shouted. He jumped up and down in place, his arms flailing as Hanna gasped and ran to sit down in front of the tree. 

“Santa ate his cookies!” He said, pointing to the empty plate on the coffee table and the note left behind.

“He did?!”

“He said they were delicious!” Hanna giggled and reached for one of the presents underneath the tree and brought it to her chest.

“Can we open our presents, mama?”

“Yeah, mommy’s awake now. It’s okay.”

Hyun dropped the blanket that was in his hand and almost fell over as he slid across the floor in his socks and scrambled to grab the biggest box in the back.

“This is _mine_!” He shouted.

“Yah!” Lisa laughed. “How do you know that? Does it have your name on it?”

“I don’t know. I can’t read!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my description of Christmas was weird or anything, I'm Jewish


End file.
